


With My Dying Breath

by knight_of_thyme (ravenic)



Series: HSWC 2014 [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Dying Curse Trope, Revenge, both permanant and impermanant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenic/pseuds/knight_of_thyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Eridan & Kanaya – Dying Curse: With their dying breath, a character vents his anger at his killers, or some other personal enemy.</i>
</p><p>Kanaya Maryam dies.  But with her dying breath, she makes a promise.  And she will fulfill it.  No matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With My Dying Breath

It all happens so fast. Shouting, a blinding light, blood on the floor. Pink. Yellow.

The matriorb. Their last hope, gone in a flash of light and splinters of gray and orange.

And then there is only rage. How dare he. How dare this prince, this highblooded fool, do this. How dare he attack his friends, how dare he destroy the matriorb, how dare he.  
Then there is light once again, but this time it’s directed at her.

She was the fool. Really, how dare she make a weapon so powerful, even if she was only playing along with his ridiculous desires. How dare she.

And now she is paying for her mistakes. Light, burning the way Alternia’s sun never did to her, and then she is bleeding, and then she is falling, and then she is dying.  
Dying, but not dead. Not yet.

He will pay. He had committed crimes that cannot be erased, and he will pay for them. She will make sure of it.

*

And she did. Never let it be said that Kanaya Maryam breaks her promises. Even promises made on her dying breath. The same promise that is made on the first breath she takes upon her return. She is the same, but she is different. Pink blood stains her lips (it was never a good color on her). Her skin is no longer gray, but a glowing white (blinding light). Why light? Light has never done her any good. A world where sunlight made undead monsters. A mad, wild, burning star of a girl who burned everything else as well, even a diamond. An alien girl who saw the light but could not escape the darkness inside her. The bright light of Kanaya’s own death. Light has done her no good, but she will ignore the glow of her skin. There is a hole larger than her hand spanning her midsection, rippled with green and still oozing blood, but no matter. She made a promise on her dying breath, and renewed it on her returning one, but now she does not need to breathe.

She does need to kill, however. And there is a lipstick chainsaw in her pocket that is calling Eridan Ampora’s name.

Feferi is dead. Sollux is halfway there. The matriorb is gone and Gamzee is somewhere in the lab on a murderclown rampage. Karkat is missing.

But Kanaya Maryam made a promise, upon her dying breath, and she will fulfill it even if breath is no longer a need.

She will kill Eridan Ampora.

She promised.


End file.
